Big Sis Kagome
by PaperFox19
Summary: Bankotsu kidnaps Kagome but she turns the tide and proves she's stronger than both he and Inuyasha thought. Dom Kagome Fixed the error from before its now the correct fic


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Hentai

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Lemons

If you do yaoi like please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Lemons Dom Kagome Bondage

Pairing:Kagome/Bankotsu

Do not read if you do not like

Big Sis Kagome

Bankotsu kidnaps Kagome but she turns the tide and proves she's stronger than both he and Inuyasha thought. Dom Kagome

Chap 1 Kagome's Rules

Bankotsu discovered Kagome's power to see jewel shards. He knew that being restricted to one jewel shard put him and his brothers at risk. The band of seven has been reduced to four was a big enough sign. 'But if that woman can track down the jewel shards then we can not only grow more powerful but have a better chance at surviving.'

AN: Naraku does not have most of the jewel shards he has a half minus the seven he used to bring back the band of seven. Kagome has a good sliver of shards and Kouga has two. Kohaku has one.

Bankotsu monitored the Inu group he got a charm from Kanna that hid his scent from Inuyasha, he couldn't wield his sword because of the aura it created but he could handle a capture without it. He followed the group making sure to look for any openings. He saw many. 1: Kagome either bathed with Sango or Shippo perfect chances to capture her. 2: Inuyasha pissed Kagome off on a daily basis causing the girl to storm off alone. 3: They slept in rotations and on times where Sango watched the group Kagome slept a little further from the group. 4: Kagome would often gather herbs by herself. 5: When hunting shards Inuyasha and Sango would take the front leaving only the monk and the young fox demon to guard Kagome. 6: Kagome set off by herself everyday to visit some odd old woman with an eye patch. 7: Kagome went to an old well alone but that one was odd because the girl disappeared when that happened.

After a recent attack by a demon with a jewel shard Kagome had used her herbs to heal some of Inuyasha's and Miroku's wounds. After adding the demon's jewel shard to her collection and her friends settled down. Kagome set off to collect new herbs. 'This is it!' Bankotsu went to capture the girl.

Kagome hummed to herself as she gathered herbs. Bankotsu followed her, enjoying the sound of her humming. Kagome knelt down and put some more herbs into her back pack. Bankotsu felt his man hood stir as he caught sight of the girl's panties as she collected the herbs. 'What an odd woman? She's distracted I should get her now.' Just as Bankotsu was about to pounce on Kagome she turned her head in his direction.

"I know you are there Bankotsu, come out and face me like a man." Kagome said and stood up. Bankotsu let out a stunned laugh. He stepped out from his hiding place. "How did you know I was here?" He asked staring at her rather impressed.

"I could feel the presence of a jewel shard, but it felt foggy hidden then I felt the same weird sensation I felt when I met with Kanna one of Naraku's incarnations. It didn't take long to figure the rest out." Kagome said a slight smile of pride graced her features.

"Impressive and I guess you told Inuyasha, and have some sort of big trap set up for me." Bankotsu said getting ready to fight.

"No not at all." Bankotsu eyed her but so no sign she was lying, so he looked at her like she was nuts. "Inuyasha couldn't sense or smell you, Miroku couldn't sense you either, you didn't attack us out right so I put it to a test to see who you were after. I visited Lady Kaede and you followed. I saw no sense at putting them at risk when your target was me."

"Very honorable not a quality I see often, but you are foolish to think you can face me alone and without a plan." Bankotsu approached her with a smirk.

Kagome pulled something from her bag. "I didn't say I didn't have a plan. I asked Lady Kaede to teach me a certain technique."

Bankotsu rushed forward. "Ha no technique can help you!" Kagome held up a leather collar and closed her eyes. Her body radiated in pink energy and in a matter of seconds the leather collar began glowing with her holy energy. She let the collar go and it flew and it latched around Bankotsu's neck. "What the hell is this?"

Kagome grinned and snapped her fingers. "Bind." The collar pulse and Bankotsu was brought down he landed flat on his back his body unable to move. Kagome smiled and moved over to him. "What is this? Release me woman!" Bankotsu snapped but his words held no threat to her. Kagome traced her hand over his body until he found where his jewel shard was. The one in his neck could be reached just below the collar.

Bankotsu froze as Kagome touched the spot where his jewel shard resided. 'Shit is this it am I gonna die by this woman's hands?' Kagome applied pressure to the spot and her miko energy began to act. The tainted jewel began to glow pink and seemed to create a barrier of holy light. Kagome removed the shard but Bankotsu did not die. She pushed the shard into the collar and focused. The collar absorbed the jewel and the light barrier faded. "I'm not dead!" Bankotsu said in shock and a bit of relief.

"Nope so long as you wear the collar you are alive but instead of infusing you with power it infuses my spell." Kagome said with a smile. "So it's time to get you fitted." Kagome pulled black leather bands out of her bag and Bankotsu felt an odd sensation run through his body. Kagome sat the bands aside. "Let me guess, you want me to help you and your team get jewel shards to help you become more powerful? Am I right?"

"Yeah so, once this spell wears off I'm gonna take you to my team and you will help us gain more shards." Bankotsu said, he looked into Kagome's eyes and felt another strange shiver run down his spine.

"Sorry to break this to ya, unlike the spell Kaede put on Inuyasha this one is stronger it won't let you up until I say so." Kagome said and broke the weird charm Bankotsu got from Kanna. "Let's get you fitted." Kagome said and to Bankotsu's surprise she began stripping him. "Hey what are you doing to me?"

Kagome chose not to answer instead let her actions speak for her. Kagome stripped Bankotsu down to his fundoshi which was being pushed up by his aroused dick. "You're a little perv." Kagome said with a giggle.

"See something you like woman if so let me go and I'll show ya who's boss." Bankotsu said but his blush only made Kagome smile. "I see a lot I like Bankotsu do you think you can satisfy me." Kagome purred and did a mental snicker at the male's expression. Clearly no one has ever challenged Bankotsu in this area, if he was even experienced such things at all. Bankotsu was stunned silent.

Kagome placed the leather bands on his wrists and got another set from her bag and placed them on his ankles. The curious girl took the time to feel his muscles up and made a mental note whenever his breath hitched. "Bind Connect!" Kagome said and the new bands on Bankotsu's body glowed with the same aura as the collar.

"What have you done to me?" Bankotsu asked feeling his body tingle. "Let's just say I put you on a better team. I have some rules you will follow Bankotsu I will read them to you and then I will let you up." Bankotsu waited for her to speak, he nodded his head and expected her to talk but instead she stood and kicked off her shoe she placed he soak clad foot over his confined arousal. Her foot rubbed his cock through the fundoshi.

"Rule #1: You will not harm me or my friends. Rule #2: You will obey anything I say so long as I say please. Rule #3: You will not steal my jewel shards. Rule #4: You will accept any punishment I decide to give you." Kagome said and rubbed the man's hard dick noting the wet spot on the fundoshi. "Now for the more fun rules. Rule #5: You will not touch yourself without permission, if you want release you will ask for it from me. Rule #6: You will call me Mistress, or Kagome-sama. I have the right to add or change any of these rules, you may move now."

The bands and collar glowed and Bankotsu moaned. "You crazy girl I'll…" Bankotsu froze dead in his tracks unable to raise a hand against her. His body shook as his cock ached in his fundoshi. "Do you want to cum Bankotsu?" Kagome asked innocently. Bankotsu blushed and looked up at Kagome. 'I've never met a woman like her, much less one who could subdue me.' Bankotsu's heart beat a little faster.

"Yes please let me cum…"

End Chap 1


End file.
